Gang Blood
by Reba6625
Summary: Two gangs, two bloodlines. Will one be torn apart by the love that two share? Or will to bloodlines collide jut in time to save all of Japan? (I suck at sumaries this is an OC/sess inu /kag son/mir.
1. Chapter 1

_You know how there is such thing as angels and demons? Well in this world there aren't really angels but surely demons. I should know, I'm a very rare type of youki. I'm a Dire Wolf. I'm also daughter of one if the wealthiest men in Japan, our company territory is all of southern Japan but we live in the middle of the country. We were about 30 miles from Tokyo, and what I mean by we is my brother an I, our mother died a few years back and our father lives in southern Japan. But we mostly stay at our friends house because,... well we are leaders of a large powerful gang. We are the lethal and dangerous Nighthounds. _

_We only truly have one enemy, that of the Inu Gang, led by the two sons of the great Demon Inu no Toshi, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Toshi heirs to the number one law firm but none have made the time for collage. Then again my brother hasn't remotely tried to take over the shipping business; we are the largest transporter of sea food we gain 24k every two months. My dad and him have issues with the business and it is out of the question that i take over; apparently im too hot headed to take over the family business. Its how I'm like my mother, or atleast that's what grandfather said. My brother Akumaru gets his stubbornness and his looks from our father, though i dont look like anyone from our family._

"Natsumi! Stop typing on your fuckin computer!" Akumaru yelled at me from downstairs, most likely cleaning our guns.  
"Just 'cause you bottle your shit inside don't mean I have to" I said rollin my eyes.

_Where was I? Oh ya I have rar black hair with; no one in my breed has ever had black hair they have all had white or silver. I also have cute fluffy black ears with white tips and a long mid night black tail,. Cute huh? Well not to other Youki, oh by the way thats what the mortals call us. Ya... talk about stereotypes. But we give the county 22% of our money earned each year goes to the reconstruction of their economy. Or at least thats what father says, he hates mortals but will keep whores after the death of his mate. _

_Thats why my father hates Inu no Toshi, his true mate is a human who had their Hanyou son Inuyasha, making Sesshomaru and his younger brother half brothers. Ive only met them once, they were invited to my birthday bash by my ex friend Mimiko who dates their friend Harku a neko demon. A slimmy piece of dirt-_

"Get your ass down here! Now! We're goin to Narukowinds with the gang!" Akumaru yelled his demon was getting pissed now.  
"Be right down! Let me get dressed!" I quickly turn to my computer and typed by to my friends who were reading my blog I told them to meet me at Narukowinds. I turn to my ultra deluxe closet filled with black, purple, white, red and a bunch of neon colors. _What should I wear?_ "Akumaru is there a theme at Narukowinds?"

He thought for a moment a few clicks and he found it, "Its death metal night."  
I was jumping for joy my favorite night, a night i share all my piercings and tattoos.  
"Dont take an hour getting ready!" Akumaru yelled, "I hear the Inu Gang will be there so wear your holster. I'll text the others to bring their weapons."

This night just got even better, me and my girls are specialist at making the Inus mad. Kagome and I are always givin the two leaders a spin on the crazy train. They barely have any girls in their group which eliminates the girlxgirl fights so us girls in Nighthounds like to get away with things, we aren't sluts and to be honest ive never been with a man human or Youki. Niether has Kagome, Sango or even Naiami. The guys on the other hand were utter whores... But once they figure out how to use it they become addicted to the feeling, what botards.


	2. Chapter 2

We stroll into the loud, black light lit massive room, deep screaming coming from the newly updated stereo with THE Asking Alexandria, who are singing Prophecy my favorite. "Akumaru Im gonna find Kagome! Ill see you at the table!" I said running out on the dance floor. "Kagome! Sango!"

"Natsumi!" I hear Kagome thanks to my awesome wolf ears. I push threw the jumping screaming people when i run into muscular chest. "Fuck!" I hiss rubbing my already fractured nose. I look up to see bright ember eyes. Im face to face with my brothers mortal enemy, Sesshomaru... Ive always thought he was beautiful, he had his hair tied in a braid and he changed his snake bites to the vampire sign for Vladimir Tod. He was screaming sexy!  
"Hey Sesshomaru." I said for him alone to hear.  
"Natsumi" he let a smirk form, "I'm surprised your brother allows you to walk around with that outfit on." He said looking at my black and purple corset mini dress, my wolf ears pierced multiple times. My tongue had a stud spike, i had a Victorian choker with a onyx wolf on it.  
"Whats the matter with my outfit?" I step closer to him hands on my hips. My tail moved around agitated at his remark.  
"Nothing," he smiled leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Just that you are grabbing the attention of every straight demon in this club."  
"Then its working" i smile pressing closer to him "wanna dance later?"  
"Id rather dance you to the back of the house so we can have our own fun without praying eyes." He growled making him sound oh so sexy. ;)  
"You wish," I rolled my eyes moving past him to find Kagome and Songo, who are watching my every move. "What?" I ask.  
Kagome giggled, "Getting Sesshomaru wrapped around your finger again?" She said, she was dressed in a modern-day miko outfit. But really short and revealing.  
"Yea whats next Natsumi? Tease him with your eyes tail?" Songo said in a gothic thigh length gown with crimson red lace.  
"Maybe. He is screaming sexiness!" I say shivering.  
Kagome giggled, "Wait till you see Inuyasha, talk about absolute gorgeousness! He pulled his hair up into a ponytail like how is father does and he has black jeans on,with a red muscle shirt." Kagome wriggled at the thought.  
"Stop thinking about him, every demon smells your arousal you twit!" I hissed, Kagome is human, but she has very powerful priestess powers. While Songo is the daughter of a wealthy weapon sales men, she supplies us with anything we want weapon whys.  
Kagome blushed, "Sorry sometimes i just can't help myself..." she mumbled. When the announcer came out and said things about how great Asking Alexandria was, and that he had a real treat for us. Then he said the Majick word, he told us the demon band, Escape the Fate. We screeched in joy, they thanked us for letting them come back to Japan and said that hopefully we wouldn't be zombies. "This is a demon song so anyone who is a demon full of half please come to the dance floor." I sighed, forever alone most demons my age are at least dating their mate or are mated. I start to go off the dance floor when two powerful arms making me yelp. With in a heartbeat im dragged to the center of the floor.  
Finally i face my dance partner, it was the smell that got me first. A nasty decaying smell, "Naraku!" I pull against his grip.  
"My lovely Natsumi, how are you?"  
"I was fine till you came along..." i growled, Naraku is the eldest sonof the owner of 30% of the demon clubs in Tokyo his brothers are Onigumo and Muso. But Naraku is the one to obsess over stupid things, like trying to get me in bed. "Gods you smell like a rotting corps!" I push away the smell was making my demon growl and scratch to the surface. This wasnt good, i hve yet to master control in my demon state... he is doing this on purpose. He is making my demon awaken! This made made me push him away. "GET OFF!" I scream getting away running off the dance floor. I find Akumaru arm wrestling Inuyasha who might i add is failing miserably, "Akumaru!" I call.  
"Not now!" He growled pushing Inuyasha's hand the other way.  
I roll my eyes grabbing their hands slaming it to the table breaking it in half, also making everyone stare at me, "Now fuckin listen to me! Naraku has his miasma!"  
This made all the boys pull out their guns even Inu-gang was ready to end it, there were too many humans and not every demon (like me) has control over their "other side".  
"Natsumi take kagome and Songo and get out of here," Inuyasha said.  
Koga a wolf demon growled "dont tell her what to do."  
"Shut up you mangy wo-" he didnt finish it when i bitch slapped him... wait i bitch slapped Inuyasha? Umm this isnt good... my demon came to the surface i-i dont know what to do...  
I can hear and see but i have no control.  
'Shut your mouth pup!" It growl, my demon can speak? My body turns to Akumaru who is frozen, even though he is older and male, my demon out ranks him as he attempts to submit. The pain on his face as he did, and infront of other youki...  
"Well your are in your demonic form... and yet yiu have not shifted... maybe we should amp up the dosage..." Naraku smiled his brothers Muso and Onigumo the trained theif of their family.  
"Careful Naraku, Dire Wolf females only shift at the presence of their true mate." Muso said smiling, he was the youngest of the triplets but also the smartest. All three gad long black hair with venom red eyes with only a few inches different between them Naraku was the tallest and the most deadly he makes Miasma a toxin that makes a demon shift into their true form.  
"Thats what im thinking, Natsumi your true mate is in this very room and you know what they say, love is blind so you cou-"  
"Just shut the f*ck up already! You insolent maggots!" My demon roars thats when it happens i feel my skin get tight and my bones shift. The pain is unbearable, its enough to drive insanity! This has only happened once, but it was the opposite i was born in my demon form and didnt take a human form like Akumaru till i was five in human years thats why i have ears and a tail. It hurt that i didnt leave my room for days.  
Naraku smiled and crouched slightly, as if to perpare for an attack.  
I lay still for a while before my demon starts to move, we both have control now her of words and speech, but i control the moving of our body. Now everything was quiet, nobody moved as we stood shaky at first but standing. Something move and we turn towards a door, the mens room had opened and close out stepping Sesshomaru. Then the unthinkable happens, Sesshomaru got shot in the shoulder.  
As Sesshomaru is hit with the recoil, my demon whimpers when i finally feel the pain my shoulder, but no blood as my massive body drops.  
Akumaru growled shifting into his gray wolf form, "Inuyasha get everyone out now!"  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome and dashed towards the door calling the bystanders towards the door before i got up. I whimpered in pain as Sesshomaru reached into the wound to get the bullet out.  
I whimpered in pain, _Why does it hurt?_

My brother snarled at Naraku and his brothers he went for the obvious attack getting Naraku between his massive jaws though it wouldnt work. "_Sesshomaru! Get Natsumi out of here her shifting went wrong!" _He said threw his mind.  
Sesshomaru surprisingly did as asked as my brother attempted to tare the Naru Triplets. He shifted into his dog form padding over to my pained form. "_Im sorry," _he said in my mind. He gently nosed me getting me on my feet, but when he noses me to move my demon licks his muzzle and makes a short yip. Sesshomarus demon returns the affectio and leads the way out of the club and onto the streets.

Will fix rest later...)


End file.
